<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Bleak Suns Light by Meelieaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710360">In The Bleak Suns Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelieaaa/pseuds/Meelieaaa'>Meelieaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Androids, Character Death, Death, Hostile, Imposter, In Space No-one Can Hear You Scream, Outer Space, Scary, Serious, Serious Injuries, Suspense, Thriller, Video Game: Among Us, Violent, Violent Death, alien - Freeform, impossible mission - Freeform, mission, space, space ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelieaaa/pseuds/Meelieaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were alone.</p><p>They thought wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Bleak Suns Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Testing the waters or this. I know it's only a short chapter, but I have a feeling it'll get more intense as they go on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You all have been chosen due to your skills in engineering, communication, natural ability to work in space, and your extreme intellect.”</p><p> </p><p>The shuttle was ported at the only remaining take-off sight left on earth. Its weathered panels, once a brilliant, shining white, were now muted and dull against the burnt orange sky of the planet.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of the millions of applications, thousands of tests, hundreds of physical attribute and endurance screenings, you, sitting on this shuttle, were the lucky ones who were chosen.”</p><p> </p><p>Dust kicked up from the scorched earth as the rusty shuttle ignited its engines, the heat from the thrusters causing the air around them to warp and shimmer as it slowly warmed up.</p><p> </p><p>“You are humanities last hope. This mission, this lifeline that you are about to embark on, is our last effort to revers the effects of the suns damaging solar flares.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TEN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“The earth needs you all to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NINE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get the generator up and running.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EIGHT.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We need to create that artificial ozone layer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEVEN.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was our fault that it was torn to shreds in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIX.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And now we need to correct our mistake.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>FIVE</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>FOUR</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“For all of our sakes, our lives.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>THREE</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Be the heroes that we need.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>TWO</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Be who we, as a planet, could not be.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ONE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Save us.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>ZERO</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The occupants of the cabin were thrust hard into the back of their seats as the ancient shuttle started its take off, veering up toward the sky, toward their new home.</p><p> </p><p>“May God be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no turning back now. As clouds and smoke rushed past the tiny windows in the shuttles hull, as the people on the ground waved their goodbyes, the people strapped into their seats felt the weight of the situation finally sink into their minds.</p><p> </p><p>They were the only ones who could save their entire species from being wiped out. The only ones who could fix the Ozone, stop the Earths inevitable Dooms Day.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know each other, didn’t know what any of them truly looked like. The only way they could be identified was by the colour of their suits.</p><p> </p><p>Red, Pink, Green, Lime, Cyan, White, Black, Orange, Blue, Purple, Brown and Yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve people.</p><p> </p><p>One mission.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>